Chronea
Chronea is a neutral character in the Corruption Chaos universe and also a rare Pseudo-Eternal. Temp Canon-The Shattered Keeper Chronea was once a skilled Mage, specialising in Time Magic. She eventually got very curious about her chosen Element and began obsessing over its 'secrets', unfortunately, she delved too deep and her essence was absorbed by the timestream; shattered and split across different timelines. Now, her shatters patrol the ages, guarding the timestream from other Mages and threats that may want to interfere, while her formless body remains in the timestream, protecting it from within. Alliance Canon-The Dreamers One day, a shatter of Chronea materialised in a strange dimension filled with fog. It lifted slightly as she started to explore and she found it was a twisted reflection of reality. It was warped and had strange, hostile denizens but nothing much else. Eventually, three beings manifested before her, introducing themselves as the Dream Lords: Somnus, Reverie and Memoria. They explained that she had entered The Grand Dream and told her what they knew of its origins. She thanked them, explored some more, and then left to report to the Alliance. However, at the mention of Memoria, the Eternal herself was questioned and she knew nothing about what Chronea had said, leading to the dismissal of everything she had seen. To this day, Chronea has been intent on proving them wrong, but has never returned to that place. Appearance Chronea's shatters appear virtually identical. They have long-ish dark, brown hair and green eyes, they wear the same long, cream coloured and violet robe and carry the same cream and violet staff. She also carries with her a pocket watch with 10 different hands that she-somehow-uses to tell the time. Her Eternal form consists of a cream robe patterned with clock faces and a much larger version of her staff. Her body is also replaced with clock hands and gears. Personality Chronea has a very eccentric and slightly immature character, compared to the other Eternals, although she does have a sense that she is better than everybody else around her due to her status. When venturing through the ages, she tends to enjoy staying in the ages with less trouble in them-although she usually ends up creating some anyway. Abilities Q: Continuum Lock. The Shattered Keeper draws on the timestream’s power, locking a unit in place preventing any and all interaction with it for a short time. W: Dual Strike. Passive. Chronea has a chance to merge with one of her shatters, giving her increased damage for one attack. E: Timestream. Chronea opens a small portal between her and her target, purging all status effects before stunning the unit and transporting Chronea and her shatter to the target. Timestream can be cast on locked units. D: Eternal Haste. Passive. Chronea channels the timestream, granting her bonus attack speed based on her current level. R: Shattered Remnant. Chronea splits herself creating another shatter with the same stats as her that can be controlled until it dies or another shatter is summoned. Category:Temp